


Nie Trzeba Słów

by somethingspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, XD, chyba - Freeform, kiss, nie no jest dobrze, taka przeróbka reklamy, trochę fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingspn/pseuds/somethingspn
Summary: Przeróbka reklamy jakiegoś leku, nie mogłam się oprzeć ;) Zapraszam





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sesja się zbliża, zmęczona weszłam do pokoju, patrze a tam taka reklama, najprawdopodobniej Ackardu czy jakiegoś innego szajsu i pierwsze o czym myślę DESTIEL. Więc czemu nie.  
> Enjoy :)

Nie trzeba słów, żeby wiedzieć, że to miłość.

~

 Gdy patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy, mają nadzieję, że nikogo nie ma w pobliżu. Stanowcze odchrząknięcie Sammiego przypomina im, że są w towarzystwie, a wszyscy zebrani szepczą jedno i to samo pytanie. _Czy to miłość?_

Im nie są potrzebne słowa, bo wiedzą, że to jest miłość.

 

 

Nie trzeba słów, żeby wiedzieć, że to duma.

~

 Jego prawemu człowiekowi pierwszy raz udaje się upiec idealny placek. Po wszystkim, Cas staje przed nim i łączy ich usta w pocałunku. Dean nie potrzebuje słów, by wiedzieć,  że to duma.

 

Nie trzeba słów, żeby wiedzieć, że to radość.

~

Dean i Cas siedzą przytuleni na kanapie. Przykryci ciepłym kocem śledzą poczynania bohaterów telewizyjnego serialu, o wszystkim znanym tytule, Dr. Sexy. Sammy siedzący na fotelu obok widzi uśmiechniętą twarz swojego brata, wtuloną w zagłębienie szyi Castiela i nie potrzebuje słów, żeby wiedzieć, że to radość.

 

Bo nie trzeba też słów, żeby wiedzieć, że to destiel.


End file.
